Olympic dream
by Rusher4life13
Summary: When camelle is selected to compeat in the olimpics, and she hurts her self in a gymnastic floor excersise routine, will her friends be able to help her before the games start? Or will she be disqualified because of a hater? My first fanfiction! Enjoy!
1. I'm going to the Olympics!

**Hi! I'm here! So this is my first fan fiction, so enjoy! And I'll try to update as soon as possible, but it'll be hard, because school is starting soon and the Olympics! Oh and I also got this idea for this fic, from the Olympics. Sooooooo, enjoy!**

Camille, Logan, Jo, Kendall, James and Carlos were anxiously waiting at a table by the palm woods pool, all staring at Camille's phone.

"Ugh! When is he gonna call" wined Camille

Logan put an arm around her

"Don't worry; I'm sure he'll call"-

He was cut off by the ringing of Camille's phone

"Answer it!" Jo screeched

Camille grabbed the phone

"Hello?"

Every one stared at her with anxious eyes

"Yes"

"REALLY!?"

"Oh my gosh!"

By that time she had a huge smile on her face. And everyone else started to smile too.

"Yeah! Ok! Ill start next week? Ok! Bye!"

"I got in!" she squealed

Everyone cheered, and exchanged happy hugs

Camille was an actress, but a secret that not too many people knew about her was that she was an amazing gymnast. Her coach finally told her to try out for the Olympics and she did and she got selected!

"Oh my gosh Camille! I'm so happy for you!" Carlos exclaimed

Everyone agreed

"When do you start practice?" Kendall asked

"Next week" Camille answered

"Well, I'm gonna come and watch" Jo stated with a smile

"I'm so proud of you" Logan stated and gave her a kiss on her cheek

She smiled nothing could possibly go wrong now

**Jinx! Well, I'll try to update soon and there's a new poll on my page, so go and vote. Omg! I'm typing this, listen to Katy parry's song "hummingbird heartbeat", playing with my dog and watching Olympics! Talk about chillaxing! **

**Review please! It's calling your name!**


	2. Somebody call 911!

**Hi! I'm back and ready than ever to make a new chapter! Seriously! I love the Olympics! It's so much fun to watch them! So here we go!**

Camille was very excited to go to her first practice. They had to delay filming the TV show she was working on for a while, until this was all over. When the day finally came, she got to the gymnastics center to find four other girls which were supposed to be her teammates and all five of them made up team U.S.A. or their stage name, the fantastic five. All five girls quickly became friends and she knew this was the start of history. Camille's personal coach was there and two other coaches as well. They went to meet the team coordinator and got all the information.

For the next year, the fantastic five trained long hard days and nights and it was hard, but to Camille, every second was worth it. It was just that one day that changed everything

"Ok guys," Camille shouted to her friends, "I'll meet you there at 2"

Six weeks before the girls had to fly to London for the Olympics, all of Camille's friends, like they had promised, decided to come and watch the legendary fantastic five practice. When all of them got there, there were a lot of paparazzi waiting for them.

"Hey, are you guys here to watch Camille practice?"

"Yes!"

"Logan, are you two still in a relationship?"

"Of course we are!"

"James, are you dating fantastic five star jenny salesmen?"

"No! I don't even know who that is!"

"Ugh! I hate paparazzi!" Kendall said, once they entered the gym. They could here shouting and music and the sound of people on the saddle, the bars, and practicing the flow exercise. They were all very excited. They had to go through strict security check and had to sign in from the desk. There were a lot of tourists there to see them too, but no matter how much they said they were good friends with Camille, they wouldn't let them see her. They all got a tour of the gym while the five athletes were practicing which was very interesting. Their tour guide was indeed a big fan of big time rush and the four boys got bombarded with autographs and they started the tour, they saw each girl working on a certain thing. When they got to the bars where jenny salesman was working, James instantly cracked

"Hey, she's not bad at all" James stated giving the girl a big genuine smile, which in turn she messed up the landing causing everyone to erupt in laughter.

When they got to the flow exercise, there was Camille doing a complex routine with many jumps, twists and turns. They all watched in awe and wonder. They all agreed that Camille was the best out of the five. While she was practicing, her coach came up to them and said how Camille was doing one of the most complex and precise routines there was.

"The slightest distraction can make her fall and hurt herself bad" he stated, sending shivers down their backs.

Everyone in the gym was watching Camille and she wasn't aware of that. Something else that everyone was not aware of was that a man had come in through the back door. He walked to the crowd and introduced himself as one of the new coaches.

"But we don't have any new coaches." Stated Camille's coach with a frown

Just then, the suspicious man ran up to where Camille was doing her routine

Everyone was in shock. He couldn't do that!

"Hey! Get down from there! Shouted one of the other coaches.

Before anyone could do anything, the man took out a blow horn and blew it right in Camille's ear when she was doing a flip, causing her to land on her back. Everyone ran up to help her and didn't see the man run out of the back exit, luckily two men outside caught him and called the police. Camille on the other hand was not well.

"I - I…. c – can't breathe" she chocked out barely in a whisper

"Help me!" she chocked out again

"Somebody, call 911!" her coach shouted

**So…. What do u think? Sorry I didn't let the culprit get away, I didn't want to make this into a novel! Hehe! **

**Don't stare at the screen like that! Review!**


	3. You're the only one

**Alright guys! I'm back! And here to make a new chapter! Yay! So, I'm really sad cause the Olympics are over, but at least there will be another one in two years! So since the Olympics are over and my school starts in about a week and three days, (yes, I keep track like that, cause I want to enjoy my last days of freedom) so anyway, I sort of want to finish this story before school starts, so I might be updating like every day, cause I don't think I'll have time to update during the school year, but I might start some new stories. So without further ado, here is my third chapter of Olympic dream.**

A few minutes after Camille fell, right before she was taken away by the paramedics, she had passed out. When she woke up, she was in a hospital room, in her same gymnastics costume, surrounded by five worried friends, her parents, and her coach.

"Camille, honey, are you ok?" her mom asked with a worried face

"Yeah, I think so," she answered "what happened?"

"Some guy blew a blow horn in your face, you fell hard, and then passed out," her coach said "if you need anything, just let me know." He concluded with a smile

Something no one but Logan really noticed, was that Camille's coach, which by the ways name is Michael, was only one year older than, her and to Logan, sometimes it seemed like he would flirt with her, which _really_ annoyed him. But maybe he wasn't flirting with her, maybe he just loved her so much he's getting a little paranoid. Just a little.

Camille's injuries weren't too bad, the doctor said she had broken a hand and sprained her ankle, so she would get out of the hospital in three days, but she can't do gymnastics for about three weeks. Her friends had stuck by her side two of the three days, but on the third, day they were all busy except Logan. The pair was sitting in her hospital room talking and laughing. Then Michal walked in and Logan muttered a groan under his breath

"Hey cam," he said with a cheery smile "I just wanted to make sure you were ok"

"I'm fine Michel; I get out of the hospital this afternoon." She stated returning his smile

Logan groaned a little louder, but no one heard.

"Are we still on for lunch on Saturday," Michal asked, causing Logan to look at him and then at Camille, "we still haven't come up with a routine for the floor exercises to use at the Olympics."

"Yeah defiantly!" Logan was now just staring at her with a blank/board/angry/annoyed expression

Michel then bid his goodbyes and left. After a few minutes of awkward silence Logan said

"Hey, Camille, how much time do you spend with that guy?"

"Well, he is my gymnastics coach, Logan" she said with an amused look on her face

"I know… but, you're sort of always with him…" he trailed of looking away

"You know Logan," Camille said with a smile on her face, "I think you're jealous of Michel!"

"No!" he defended "I just feel like… well, he's taking you away from me." He said softly

Camille laughed "no sweetie, he's not, if there's one guy that I love, it's you. And if it makes you feel any better, he's 22 years and already has a girlfriend." She finished, still laughing

"Well - Waite, did you say he's 22?" he looked at her like she had two heads

"Yeah," she laughed like for the millionth time "why, did you think he was 17 like us and every time he talked to her he was flirting with me?" she raised her eyebrows at him

"Psh, noooooo, course not! Why would you even think that….." he trailed off

She sighed and looked into his eyes. "Logan, you don't have to worry about that, like I said, you're the only one and that'll never ever change. Ok?" she asked with a sincere smile

"Ok" he agreed

And the two shared a sweet, but passionate kiss.

Logan felt like nothing could possibly go wrong, but little did he know, he was wrong… dead wrong.

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn! **

**Yup, so I thought I would have some lomille fluff for this chapter and I'll be updating probably like every day now, and get some real drama in this story!**

**So yeah**

**And….**

**REVIEW! Or else…**


	4. She'll be fine

**Alright guys! I'm back and ready to make a new chapter. Oh, and I want to apologize for the last chapter, and sort of this one cause I've never broke any bones or twisted any ankles, so I don't really know the healing period for that, but if it's wrong, please try to just disregard it. Thanks! Here we go!**

It had been a week since Camille had left the hospital and a week since she started to use her crutches. Since Camille couldn't practice for the Olympics, she was constantly spending time with her friends, her parents, and, of course, Logan. The days drew on, and finally two weeks were up. It had been two days since she got her cast off and she couldn't have felt any better.

One day she decided to go to a not so good part of Los Angeles to get some stuff for dinner because the super market near her didn't have what she was looking for. She had parked her car and was getting out when all of a sudden, she heard loud gunshots.

"Maybe I should go home." She said to no one in particular. Once she got in her car, she started the engine, but before she could go, something hit her rear left window and shattered it. Her heart literally stopped as she jumped out of the car and started sprinting down the road. Many bystanders were running, panicking, and screaming. She heard some more gun shots and realized a man was following her with a gun shooting at her multiple times but missing. One of them finally hit her and she fell to the ground. The man with the gun ran away just in time, but Camille on the other hand was not in good shape. Before she could call for help, she started to see black dots and knew that was a bad thing, then, everything was black.

"Alright jo, calm down, the doctor said it wasn't too bad, she'll be fine," jo was whispering to herself. She Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos were once again in the hospital waiting in her room keeping an eye on their friend.

"Who would do something like this to her?" Kendall asked his friends

"I don't know," Logan answered, he was sitting in one of the chairs and ran his fingers through his hair (which he does not have much of on the sides if you have seen his latest haircut) "but I think the guy who shot her was probably with that guy that hurt her in the first place."

After about a half an hour of quietness, Kendall said "hey, let's watch some TV," everyone knew that Kendall really wanted to watch Camille's show. So, Camille just got a deal to be the lead in a new nickelodeon show. It ended up being insanely popular and very, VERY funny. Kendall, out of the four boys was most addicted to it and was always watching it, not to mention knew every time and date when a new episode was airing. The five teen agers watched the new episode laughing uncontrollably, for the time being forgetting everything that was going on. And they were pleased to find out, that for the next two hours they were playing Camille's show which kept the teenagers happy.

**Alright guys, hope you liked it! Sorry it was a short chapter, but I was in a big time rush. (lol!) Camille will be ok by the next chapter and there will be a little court action too**

**Review! It's screaming your name!**


	5. Anyone but her

**Hey everyone! Alright, so I said I would do some court action, but I decided against it, cause that might be a whole chapter, and since I only have 5 days left in my summer break, *sniff, sniff* but now I can't wait for next year! Lol! So anyway, this is not a whole court chapter, but I hope you like it!**

Luckily for Camille, the shooting wasn't so bad, and the doctor said in about a month, Camille should be ok, and be able to walk and do gymnastics. A few days later all four was on the orange couch in their apartment 2J. They were of course, watching Camille's show and having a very good time doing so. Just then Logan's phone rang. As much as he didn't want to answer, he took his phone out, and walked into the room he shared with Kendall. The other three boys had not even noticed he had left because their eyes were glued onto their TV screen. While Logan wished he could take the call in the living room, he couldn't because when Kendall is interrupted when he's watching his favorite shows, he gets REALLY mad.

Logan taped the accept button on his phone and said "hello?" with a sigh. Anyone on the other side could hear he was annoyed.

"Hello is this Logan Mitchell?" the man on the other end had an official voice, like he was a police officer or something.

"Yes it is," Logan said slowly. Panic came over him slowly. Could something have happened to Camille, maybe someone- no, no, that was crazy, just think straight Logan, he said mentally to himself.

'I just wanted to give you the little information we have on Camille Roberts attackers, I thought, you might be able to a little detective work of yourself."

Logan let out a breath of air that he didn't know he was holding for relief. "Alright, so that's the info?"

"we found out the first man that attacked hers name is Michel Jonson, and the second man's name is Jackson Mitch, there in it together and have hurt athletes and stars before, they have a big prison and fine reputation. There bad people Logan and you need to keep a good eye on Camille, before something really bad happens."

"Alright thanks for the information, I'll do what I can." He said with a shiver going down his spine. Once they said their goodbyes, Logan logged onto his computer and searched their names. He thought the police might have already done that, but it's worth another try right? Anything for Camille. The first website that came up, he clicked on, the page almost made him have a heart attack. His face turned pale and he felt shivers run down his spine.

_Michel Jonson and Jackson Mitch is probably the most ruthless and feared mugs in Los Angeles. Everyone knows them and they have over fifty criminal prison records. Every time they go to prison, they somehow get out and disappear for several months. The two men seem to have a pattern of always hurting at least one of the team members for the Olympic woman's gymnastics team. Somehow, it always seems that they always ends up hurting the most popular one in the team, and hurts her so bad, she ends up having to drop out of the team. Then her reputation goes down, different stories come up and before you know it, she's off to a distant land to live her life with seems as if they also always go for the girl from all-stars gymnastics team. It was said they have a rivalry with head coach, Michel Kipling. If you see them, call the police and keep all your loved ones inside and safe. Remember, these men are ruthless and don't stop until they have what they want_

Logan stared at the screen, his mind was racing. Camille was probably the _most_ popular from the group, and they have hurt her really bad. And she is from all-stars gymnastics team. This was horrifying. He couldn't loose her. She was the world to him. He couldn't help but think this was that stupid Michel's fault. If he never got in a dumb argument with those men, Camille wouldn't have to worry, neither would have all those other girls. Everything was falling into place now, like a jigsaw puzzle. And now, since he's pretty much found the important pieces for that puzzle, the picture on it is starting to horrify him even more.

No…..no… this could not be happening- not to him…..not to Camille…..not to his sweet little, innocent Camille. The girl that made his world go around, the girl that he couldn't possibly imagine his life without her in it. Not to his sweet Camille. Not her. Anyone but her.

**ahhhhhhh!**

**so... what did you think? ill probaably update tomorrow or day after! howd you like it?**

**review, review, review...REVIEW!**


	6. I'll do anything i can to keep you safe

**Alright guys! So how's everyone doin'? Hope your well! I'm sorry I couldn't update in a while. I've been busy with starting school and all that other stuff. So, anyway, today is my fourth day of school, and I got sick, so I didn't go today, and that's why I'm updating. No, I couldn't finish this story before I started school, but I'm sure I can finish soon, so anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh, and one more thing, on my profile page, I have three polls I would really like for yall' to vote, cause I really want to know your opinions for the future of this story. If you can only find one, try to find the other two under "polls" because I would really appreciate it if you voted. So pppplllleeeeaaaasssseeee vote!**

_Hey, I need to talk to you. _ Logan texted Camille

_Ok, come to the park at 1 I'm still on set. _She texted him back

_K, see you then sweetie. _Was the last thing he texted his girlfriend before he turned off his phone, got his laptop ready, and sat down to watch some TV. A half an hour later, Logan changed into something simple and casual, got his laptop, and left for the park. When he got there, he saw his beautiful Camille sitting on the grass reading her script for what looks like a new episode. She was wearing sunglasses because it was so sunny out. Logan wished he had brought his, and tried his best to shield his eyes from the sun. Camille was wearing a blue tank top with shorts and some black converse. While Logan wore skinny jeans, a casual t-shirt, and vans. When he came up to her, she looked up and slit her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Hey Logan!" she chirped, getting up and giving him a quick kiss.

"Sup cutie?" he commented making her giggle.

After the two shared a moment of curiosity and thoughtfulness in each others day, they sat down.

"So he actually slid into you huh?" Logan asked still laughing

"yeah, and the I fell backwards and hit a camera, which hit a light set which ended up falling on the producer!" she concluded, making Logan roar in laughter.

Then Logan became serious, "Camille, I need to talk to you, it's really serious. I don't know if you'll hate me after this, or how you will take it or what you even decide to do after this, but I just want you to know, I love you and I'm one hundred percent on your side, and ill agree with whatever you say." Logan said with a worried face.

"Alright Logan," Camille said slowly "tell me."

"Just look," Logan said handing her the computer.

Camille, expression changed as she read the article. Logan looked on with fear of what she might do next, but she just stayed calm and when she was done, she looked up into Logan's eyes.

"Logan…" she whimpered softly

Logan took her in his arms and kissed her and said soothing words to her and did everything imaginable at the time to make her stop panicking.

"What do I do?" she asked him

"I don't know baby, but I promise with my heart, I'll be with you ever second and do everything I can to keep you safe."

She stayed in his arms as he tried to comfort the shocked girl, "look Camille, it's not that bad, I mean, we have a whole year, left, and nothing could go wrong right? I mean it can't get that bad!" Logan rambled on Camille then looked into his eyes with her scared ones, and then Logan stopped talking.

"Hey," he said calmly bringing her into a long hug, "there's nothing to worry about, you have us to protect you, and I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered into her ear, and then kissed her cheek.

Then the two teens sat on the grass, for who knows how long, and just tried to forget about all of their problems.

After, a serious, slow, carful, and Dred filled month passed, Camille was finally able to go back to gymnastics practice. Her friends decided to tag along, cause one, they wanted to keep an eye on her, and two, and they enjoyed watching her practice.

Today was the day the girls got to practice in their Olympic outfits, they looked like the American flag, and was sparkly, and looked absolutely stunning.

Since Camille's arm just recently got better, she had to take it easy and instantly be treated when it started to hurt. Something everyone started to notice was that Michel started to help less with that, more or less the team, and just usually hung out in the break room and was on his phone. Camille liked him less and less, and finally decided she didn't want him to be her coach anymore.

"Michel," Camille whined "my arm really hurts."

"Just put some ice on it." He answered still focused on his phone, not giving a single care in the world. She frowned and talked to the head coach. Finally, the head coach, john, decided he had enough of this. He walked up to Michel, and in a extremely stern voice said:

"Get out!"

"Excuse me?" Michel asked with an attitude

"I said, get out. You not helping one bit, and if you're not going to, I don't need you, so get out."

"Well, I'm having some family issues, ok? So just mind your own business."

This just cut johns last nerve

"Ok, listen, I don't know who you think you are, but you are not doing anything to help us, I don't know if you know, but for the rest of us, the Olympics are a big deal, and instead of wasting my time with idiots like you, I need to focus on what is really important. So you can go deal with your crisis somewhere else. I know plenty of coaches to replace you with, so Camille can win gold. So for the last time, get out, and I never want to see or hear from you, and don't ever talk to any of those five girls, do you understand? Or there will be serious consequences." And with that, he signaled for security and they escorted him out.

"I wonder what's going on there." Kendall asked his friends. They were sitting on the other side of the gym, so they couldn't hear what was going on. The all looked in shock as Michel was taken out by security, and john called a group meeting. They saw all of the girls smiling and exchanging high fives.

"This is going to be one tough year." Logan commented. But even though he didn't know what happened, he felt sure Michel was permanently out of their lives, and couldn't help but feel happy deep down inside.

**Sorry that was a really bad chapter, and there wasn't a big plot, but oh well! You always need those kinds of chapters in a good story! Alright, so I know that I said it was a year until the Olympics, and if you read my second chapter, Camille was supposed to go to the Olympics in four weeks. But I thought I need to extend the date, so just try to disregard that. Thanks!**

**Please review and please vote!**

**Bye guys! :{)**


	7. I'm so sorry

**Hello! I'm SO sorry I couldn't update in like the last two months! I was sooooooo busy, it was unimaginable. I didn't touch my computer, (except for typing essays) for like the last month or two! But I have my Ipad so… it wasn't too bad. But I actually typed this chapter a long time ago, but somehow, it didn't save on my computer, so it deleted, and I now have to type it again. But any who, I'm sorry about the long wait, but enjoy!**

It was a sunny day at the palm woods, Camille and the girls had about six months until they went to London, and now she was totally ready. All of her friends and family had special tickets ready for all the medal competitions she would be competing for. Today was a relaxing day. The coach had given the girls a day off for their hard work. Camille was lounging by the pool, doing who knows what on her phone, when a very nervous/sad/angry looking Logan walked up to her. Even though he did look upset, Camille had to agree that he still looked very cute.

"Hey Camille" he sighed

"Logan, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing." He stammered, making her wonder even more.

"Please tell me." She begged, now standing up right in front of him.

He looked straight into her worried eyes, now he looked as if he was going to cry.

"I-I'll talk to you later," he said as quickly as possible and with that, turned on his heel, and literally ran into the building. Camille frowned; this was very unusual for him, even though he has a reputation for not sharing much about things that bother him. But she knew this time it was about her and she wanted to know why.

She hurried up to apartment 2J and knocked. She was happy when Logan answered the door. His face took on the scared face he had on earlier.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Camille asked desperately with pleading eyes.

He took a deep breath, "Camille, there's something I have to say, it's not my fault, its Gustavo's, all four of us tried to get him to change his mind. He wanted to come too, but it's more like Griffin's fault, not his, or ours, so please don't get mad, because if I could change this, I really would." He rambled on

"Logan, what's wrong?!" she managed to say through laughs. Then they both got serious. Camille took Logan's hands in hers,

"Logan, whatever it is, ill understands and I won't get mad. Just tell me. Please." She said softly looking directly into his eyes.

After a minute, Logan finally spoke.

"Camille…I can't come to the Olympics with you."

**Gasp! What do you think? Should I change it back or see where this takes us? **

**So, review! Logan and Camille's fate depends on it!**


	8. Dont worry, everything will be fine

**Hey guys! Happy 2013! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I've been SO busy, and besides that, time just flew! The Olympics just started, and it's already winter, and almost done with that! I hope everyone's had a great holiday season! So in other words hope you had a awesome Christmas, and a extremely happy new year! I think we've had an awesome 2012 and I'm totally ready to go in headstrong and tackle the New Year! So anyway, I know it's been about half a year since the Olympics were actually happening, but try to stay with me. But I really don't know how much longer this story will be, looking at the fact that Camille hasn't even competed, but I think the story will end right after she's done. So without further ado, here we go.**

Camille looked at Logan as he said what he had to. Her mind wasn't even there. One of the most important persons in her life wasn't going to be there to see her do one of the most important things she's ever done in life. And with that, three more of her closest friends wouldn't be there either. She just looked into his eyes and didn't know what to say. Her eyes started watering and she just didn't know what to do. Her head was so filled up and before she knew it she was running away, through the halls of the palm woods straight for her apartment, with a very upset Logan calling after her.

"Camille, Camille! Waite!" Logan called as his girlfriend ran away from him. He had to go after her; he couldn't just let her cry over it. They could figure something out, right?

Camille had no idea how she ended up in her room crying on her pillow, but she did. After what seemed an hour, she just got up, went and got a soda from her fridge and sat down on the side of her bed to think things through. She wiped off the tears from a tissue, blew her nose, and still sniffing, straightened off the covers on her bed. She finally sat down and opened the can with a *snap!* and looked out her window, to the view of the palm woods and further that, the city of Hollywood, and she could just see the the waters of the Malibu beach.

She sighed and started to think.

_Nothings really that bad, I mean, your just being over dramatic Camille. Come on, let's be real, the Olympics are not a big deal. Oh who am I kidding! There a HUGE deal! I hate Logan! He's the worst boyfriend ever! I bet he didn't even try to stand up to their stupid manager! _

And just like that, she was lying on her bed, face in pillow, crying even harder than before. Then there was a knock at the door. She knew that it had to be one of her friends, but the last person she hoped it was, was Logan. She was too tired and stressed out to get up, so she just shouted-

COME IN!

The door opened and closed softly and she heard footsteps. They gradually got louder until they stopped, and she could feel whoever it was, was looking at her from the doorframe of her room. She didn't feel like turning over and seeing who it was. So she didn't. (Yeah, THAT'S how mad she was right now.) Whoever it was just signed, walked over to her bed, and sat on the end of it. Then they got up, and walked over to the side where she was lying, and totally blocked her view. They had black pants on and she instantly knew it was a boy. She wanted to turn around, but couldn't find the energy to. The mystery person finally bent down, and she could see Logan's beamless face looking into her lifeless eyes. He put both hands on her cheeks and gave a sweet kiss on her forehead. After looking into her eyes for about five minutes, his deep voice finally broke the silence.

"You know I still love you right?" he asked her

Camille thought for a moment, and a completely different light fell upon her. NOW she felt like a complete idiot. She sat up, wiped her eyes, and stood up. Logan got up and put his arms around her.

"Yeah, and I still love you, I'm sorry, I was being a total idiot. It not your fault at all, I'm just being over dramatic." She said as soft as Logan spoke, putting her arms around his neck.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately, and Camille felt a sensation overcome her. When they finally separated, she just put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Hey, cheer up. I'm not going on any tour anytime soon! I'm going to the Olympics to see my amazing girl win gold! Just wait a day or two, I'll get Griffin to change his mind." He said with a huge smile, leaning his head slightly on hers.

All Camille could do to that was look up into his shining eyes, smile, and give him another huge kiss. Man, she loved this guy so much. But she hoped he could get a solution soon, she only has a week left.

**Alright. There you have it! That's an extra-long chapter! I promise I'll be updating soon. For sure. How much longer are you guys on break? I have a week left. PARTY!**

**See ya!**


	9. Flight 68

**Hey everyone! How ya'll doin'? well, anyway, once again, sorry for the delay on updates, but I've been extremely busy studying for two SSAT tests I've taken for two high schools I'm applying to. You know, I'm applying to high school now (being in eight grade) and private school make you take an entrance test to get in (SSAT) so yeah. Hopefully this chapter is good enough to make up for it. : ) enjoy!**

Camille had spent the last week packing all her things and getting ready to fly out to London. The Olympics was going to take four to five weeks, so that meant she had to take care of many things before she left.

"Let's see," Camille mused over to herself looking at a list on her phone, "what's on my checklist,"

"wash car….go to set to drop of papers….talk to John…..pick up plane tickets…..give everyone else their plane tickets….brag to Jennifer's about going to the Olympics…"

The last one made her smile. If she hadn't already done it a million times, every time finding a new unique way with the help of her friends to make their lives miserable.

The whole week passed by in a wink. As she checked off everything on her list, packed and more, she barely had time to do anything else.

The day finally came, and Camille was happily waiting in the airport terminal, listening for her seat section to be called up so she could board the plane and meet her friends at the next stop. She was flying from Los Angeles to Monterey, and meeting the guys and Jo there due to an autograph signing for the boys and a photo shoot for Jo. Their plan was for the five of them to board the plane together, and meet Camille in their next stop, New York, before meeting up and flying together to London. Camille's parents however, were going to be a week late due to work, but it was fine because the first week was only practice.

She wasn't alone however, she was with the rest of her teammates along with their coach and some members of 'team USA'. She was on her phone and talking to all of her teammates at the same time, engrossed in conversation, but also not aware of her surroundings.

"So how's your boyfriend Camille?" asked Alison, one of her team members.

"Oh he's fine, "she answered a little absentmindedly.

Alison was not the jealous type, but she seemed to always be looking at Logan with loving eyes, and constantly staring him down, and results on him eventually noticing, and getting a little creped out. Camille however was not taking it hard at all, besides, there ARE like 50,000 girls out there that's head over heels for Logan right? I mean he's the cutest pop sensation ever!

"…..you guys are still together right?" she asked again, slowly, with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

Then it was Camille's turn to look up, "yeah," she said a little unsure about where this was going.

"Oh." Was all she got back as she further directed her eyes back to her phone. Speaking of the devil, she got a text from Logan.

Logan:

I miss u SOOOO much now. I miss ur snuggles and kisses.

Camille smiled as she replied to his text,

Camille:

I miss u 2 my little snoogally boo boo mccuty kinz! Come back to meeeee!

Logan:

I wish, im counting my minutes! Hey, gtg, I love u so much!

Camille:

Bye cutie!

Logan:

Bye baby girl! XD

And with their lovey dovey conversation was over, leaving Camille and Logan ever more hurting then before, missing each other by the second, trying hard not to think about how there still on the opposite sides of California, missing each other so dearly.

The group was extremely happy to board their own special plane, getting out of the madness inside the airport, with all the fans and reporters. Camille and the group was checking into their own jet flight, when Camille spotted a particularly familiar man, standing on the opposite terminal checking into a different flight, flight 68, it was a public plane, and when the man turned around, she almost choked on her own spit. She looked on the digital board praying that-….oh no.

Flight 68….. London

As the man fully turned around, she got a full sight of his face, she could see him clearly, and she was scared for dear life at who it was…..

"Michele?"


	10. Three out of the Four

**ERRR MERRR GERRED! I'm SO sorry everyone! I've been SO busy, and I know that's what I say every single time, but it's true. I mean we all have lives right? I'm just dealing with all the work that comes along with being in the eighth grade. We're graduating in a few months, and these are my last months to give out a big SHABANG! Before the school years over. Plus, STAR testing is starting at the end of this week, so I honestly don't know when I'm updating again. And as far as a date to when this story will be wrapping up production… *sigh* … don't even ask.**

He noticed her, and he noticed her well. Camille knew he had seen her, and even though she was trying to avoid any eye contact, he was shooting daggers into her back, and if looks could kill, Camille would have been long firkin gone. She whispered the news to her team mates, and the secret eventually passed to John. Camille was doing nothing now but counting her luck stars, starting a small upcoming will in the back of her head, and praying that what, John wouldn't put her in any kind of danger kill situation.

"MICHAAAAALLLLLLLL" John shouted loud enough, for mmmmm, maybe the entire continent of **ASIA** to hear.

So much for that wish.

_My will-_

_Mom can have the car, Dad can have all my makeup and dresses, Jo can have my house, because she did, after all buy it for me, Logan can have the washing machine, and Kendall can have all my baby pictures… Carlos can have the- Wait. That's not right._

God, I couldn't even think straight now.

After Johns nice kill murder scream, Michael turned around, and john quickly walked over to have a nice little chat with the fella. But the end of their meeting, john face had turned thirteen shades of red, and he was storming back towards us with clenched fists. Nice? Scratch that. Murderous? Ding ding ding ding!

John didn't even want to tell anyone what had just gone down, but by his face, everyone could tell he was beyond mad, and this wasn't going to be the last they see of Michal.

They finally boarded their private plane, and took off to Monterey. Camille wanted to enjoy the ride like everyone else, but she was too busy thinking about the escape plan for her in case Michal had bombed this plane.

Even though Camille had sweated through three sweatshirts by now, she had safely landed in Monterey, and was now headed from New York to London with Jo and the boys. She had told them the whole story, which resulted in more worried faces.

"I'll keep you safe Cami," Logan whispered, "I won't let anything happen to you even if I have to die trying." Kissing the top of her head.

Camille felt so safe and secure in his arms, she just melted into them.

"Thanks baby, I know you will."

They had about six hours left on the plane, Kendall had fallen asleep on Jo's shoulder, while James was reading a men's fashion magazine, and Carlos was playing a game on his DSi. Logan was happily snuggled up in Camille's chest, fast asleep, which Camille found adorable. Most of them were tired, and one by one found them falling asleep, until all of them were cuddled up, in a deep slumber.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Everyone was awakened by the most ear splitting bang you've ever heard. The plane was now unusually louder in noise, and they could hear the engine start to slow down. The plane dropped about 200 feet which caused the whole plane to go up in havoc.

"What's going on?!" Jo screamed, surprisingly loud enough to be heard over the now constant, horrifically loud engine noise.

A stewardess ran out from the pilot cockpit, fear evident in her face.

"Three of our four engines have failed! We're going to crash!"

**AHHHHH! They're going to crash! Wow! That was unexpected! Maybe not… **

**What do you guys want me to do? Do you want me to go with the plane crash and see how it works out? Or should I make it Camille's horrible nightmare? What do you thing? Leave your idea in the comments; I really would love to hear them! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please!**


	11. The best day, In a long while

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I couldn't update, but we were super busy because I was graduating! So yay! Next year in going to be a freshman in High school! So here I am now, its summer time, and I can update a lot, so here we go!

The whole ride with all her friends was a mess. Camille thought it would be fun, and everyone else seemed to have a great time, but her. Logan was constantly trying to keep her company, or snuggle up to her, but she never was in the mood. She felt so horrible every time the hurt would come into his eyes, but she really didn't want to.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Logan for about the five hundredth time

"Nothing," Camille shunned him out again, "I just don't feel that great."

He just kept quiet and wrapped his arms gently around her. He pulled her close into his chest and started gently kissing her neck. Even though Camille felt bad, this was still a lovely pleasure. She sighed at his warm breath as he whispered sweet words into her ear. She ended up cuddling up to him and falling asleep on his chest for the rest of the plane ride while he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

When they finally got to London, everyone was more than happy to get out. They all piled into the limos waiting for them, and were taken out to their hotel. The hotel was in the middle of London, so all was visible from the Buckimham Palace to the Big Ben tower clock. After they unpacked all their stuff into their separate rooms, they all got together in the lobby to go sightseeing.

"Where do you guys want to go first?" asked Kendall

"I was thinking about going to see Big Ben" Jo spoke up

"Or we can go see the Palace" Carlos joined in

"Or we could walk around the city" Camille suggested

Before anyone could suggest further, Camille's phone started ringing she excused herself from the rest and went over to the side.

"Hello?"

"I know where you are, and you can hide from me. I'm going to find you, and you'll be more than sorry."

"Who-wh-who is this?"

"Don't worry Camille, I'm coming…..coming…coming…coming…"

"Camille…..Camille…CAMILLE!"

Camille sat up abruptly, completely unaware of her surroundings. She heard a loud 'OW!' and looked beside her to see a very red faced Logan holding his nose. She then realized she was on a plane…..to London….. She only then realized that she had been dreaming the whole time. That made a lot of sense now considering on moment the plane was about to crash, and the next she was cuddling with Logan. She looked over at her boyfriend, horrified to see his bruised nose

"Oh my god Logan, I'm so sorry, I must have hit you with my elbow when I woke up right?"

"Yeah, it okay," Logan chuckled, "I'm used to it with all the slapping"

They called for some ice, and while they were waiting, Camille told Logan about her dream.

"Well," he laughed, "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out after the suspicious sequences of events!" even though he was laughing about it, he couldn't help but worrying he brain was worrying on more than winning gold at the Olympics.

The rest of their journey was pretty much the opposite of Camille's dream. Everyone got to London happy, safe and content. By the time they got to the hotel, everyone wanted to rest and relax. Camille on the other hand was not tired at all, and had no idea why they all wanted to rest after sitting on a plane for a day and a half. She got Logan to come with her, and the two spent the rest of the afternoon walking the streets of London hand in hand, seeing sights, taking pictures, drinking tea, and sharing divine desserts. The two didn't think anything could get better. For Camille, it was one of the best days she's had in a long while.


End file.
